project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimikyu/USUM
Mimikyu can be found rarely in the Thrifty Megamart (Abandoned Site) after defeating the Totem Mimikyu in Acerola's trial. A Totem-sized Mimikyu can also be attained from Samson Oak on Heahea Beach after collecting 80 Totem Stickers, and - depending on your collection skills - can be attained as soon as you've finished Ula'ula's Grand Trial. Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon herald the return of the best Pikaclone, Mimikyu! Mimikyu's godly Disguise ability and excellent movepool options show off its astounding strength once again within the Alola region, and - wait, Swords Dance is post-game this time around? Oh, dear, this might just change everything for the poor ghost... But wait! Mimikyu gets a new toy in this game, in the form of the Mimikium Z and an exclusive Z-Move! Will these changes alter Mimikyu drastically, or will it be just as good as it was in the original set? Important Matchups * Plumeria (Route 15): Set up Hone Claws on turn 1 before Golbat breaks your disguise, and you will be able to 2HKO with Shadow Claw. Salazzle is quite a bit more dangerous, however - her Flamethrower and Sludge Bomb attacks can take out up to 60% of your Mimikyu's health in one shot, but your Shadow Claw can deal up to 75% if it is at +1 from the Hone Claws - if you use Shadow Claw followed up by Shadow Sneak, you may be able to defeat it, but it is risky - don't try this unless you are absolutely confident or you have an Attack-boosting nature. * Guzma (Shady House): Avoid fighting Golisopod - it can break your disguise on Turn 1 and then 2HKO Mimikyu with Razor Shell. Masquerain is also a risky bug to fight, as its Air Slash has a small, but still possible, chance to 2HKO, and it outspeeds, while you really need to spend the turn using Hone Claws to stand a chance. Unfortunately, Pinsir is also untouchable, as it can 3HKO Mimikyu through the Disguise with its Mold Breaker ability, while you can't even 4HKO it at +1. Keep Mimikyu away from Guzma. * Gladion (Aether House): Use Hone Claws on turn 1, and Shadow Claw will 2HKO Golbat - just be careful, as Acrobatics can take out half of Mimikyu's HP once Disguise is down. Fortunately, that HP can be restored, as Zoroark - which can be identified by being level 42 instead of 43, like the real Type: Null - has a very good chance to be OHKOed using a +1 Leech Life, but be careful if you're injured from Golbat's attacks - Zoroark outspeeds and its Snarl will 4HKO. Finally, Type: Null is an easy target. Use a second Hone Claws to boost your attack to +2, and your Leech Life will start restoring your HP faster than Type: Null can reduce it with Pursuit. * Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): Unfortunately, Mimikyu isn't able to set up quick enough to make this fight survivable all the way through. Sableye already can 2HKO with its Shadow Balls once Disguise is busted, although Mimikyu's Shadow Claw can 2HKO Sableye after a Hone Claws boost. Krokorok is able to 2HKO Mimikyu with its Earthquake, which means that Mimikyu will die if it took even a single Shadow Ball from Sableye, although if Mimikyu is at full health, still has its Disguise, and can set up Hone Claws, it can 2HKO Krokorok with Leech Life while restoring lost health. Mimikyu should stay away from Persian, as its Fur Coat makes hitting Persian a lost cause, even if you would equip a Buginium Z. * Faba (Aether Paradise): Hone Claws turn 1, Never-Ending Nightmare to OHKO, be wary of Hypnosis. Y'know, Faba really needs a better party. * Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): Well, looks like Faba took the advice that you read literally 2 seconds ago - he actually has some more Pokemon now. Your first goal in this fight is to take out the Ledian, which can cause some grief with its screen setups. This can be done by using Hone Claws on turn one and hoping it uses Light Screen over Reflect - if you overleveled ever so slightly to level 46, you can pick up the OHKO on Ledian using a +1 Play Rough. If it does use Reflect, you may want to set up as many Hone Claws as the situation allows, healing if needed. Once Ledian goes down and if Reflect is not active, take out the Pupitar next - it'll turn the fight into a two-against-one affair. Once the Aether Employee is out of the way, Claydol will be 2HKOed with a +2 Leech Life, which is important because this health recovery can allow you to survive Bruxish's attacks, which are very powerful - its Psychic Fangs can deal 65% of your health in one shot. Leech Life OHKOs Bruxish at +2, so definitely use that. Use Leech Life against the Hypno - the OHKO chance isn't guaranteed, but it's very high and you'll save a Potion by doing so. Even if you miss the OHKO, Hau will likely pick Hypno off for you after your attack. * Guzma (Aether Paradise): Once again, let something else deal with Golisopod - not even a level 46 Mimikyu with Mimikium Z, Play Rough, and a +1 boost to its attack can guarantee an OHKO, while Golisopod's Razor Shell is still devastating. Mimikyu can fight Masquerain, provided it starts the fight against it with its Disguise and at full health. Masquerain is 2HKOed by +1 Shadow Claws, while its Air Slash hardly breaks 2HKO range - you should be safe. If you're at level 46 and you have your Mimikium Z, you can use your Z-Move, Let's Snuggle Forever, against Pinsir in order to OHKO. You should stay away from Vikavolt, as its Flash Cannon hurts a lot, your Z-Move doesn't guarantee an OHKO against it, and you don't really wanna risk it critting you. * Dulse/Soliera (Aether Paradise): Avoid fighting Dulse in Ultra Sun - his physically-invested Poipole manages to shrug off your attacks and outdamages you with Poison Jab. Soliera in Ultra Moon, on the other hand, focuses on Special Defense investment, giving you a good chance to 2HKO it with your +1 Shadow Claws or even possibly OHKO with a Never-Ending Nightmare. * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): After a single Hone Claws boost, you may use your Let's Snuggle Forever Z-Move to deal with either Clefable, Lilligant or Milotic in one shot, but whichever ones you don't hit, keep away - all three of them 2HKO Mimikyu with their respective STAB attacks. At +1, Play Rough 2HKOs Lopunny, while its elemental punches only have a small chance to 3HKO, making it fairly safe to deal with - just remember that it outspeeds Mimikyu. Bewear is scarily bulky, being able to tank three +1 Play Roughs while still having a chance to 2HKO Mimikyu with Zen Headbutt - it is recommended to keep your distance from it. * Dulse/Soliera (Vast Poni Canyon): Same situation as Aether Paradise - stay back against Dulse in Ultra Sun, go wild against Soliera in Ultra Moon. * Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): Guess what Totem Kommo-o is missing that it had in the original set of games: Protect. Guess what Mimikyu has that other Fairy-type Pokemon don't: a Fairy-type Z-Move. Use Play Rough on turn 1 to break its Roseli Berry - don't even bother setting up with Hone Claws - then defeat it with Let's Snuggle Forever on turn 2. Use Play Rough first so that it has a better chance of summoning a Noivern rather than a Scizor as its ally Pokemon, which will be much easier to deal with. * Dusk Mane Necrozma (Altar of the Sunne, Ultra Sun only): Steel-type move that can OHKO through the disguise? No, thank you. * Dawn Wings Necrozma (Altar of the Moone, Ultra Moon only): Ghost-type move that can OHKO through the disguise? No, thank you. * Ultra Necrozma (Megalo Tower): Psychic-type move that can OHKO through the disguise? This doesn't even have to do with a type disadvantage, Ultra Necrozma is just that strong. * Mina (Seafolk Village, Fairy-type): Stay away from Mawile - Iron Head has a chance to OHKO. Stay away from Granbull, too - it has Mold Breaker, and its attacks can 2HKO you through the disguise. Fortunately, if you didn't use your Z-Move yet, Mimikyu's Let's Snuggle Forever can OHKO her Ribombee with no Hone Claws boosts required. * Ilima (Hau'oli Cemetery, Normal-type): Use Hone Claws on turn 1, and then use your +1 Let's Snuggle Forever attack against Gumshoos, as it is the best target for it in this fight. Smeargle is setup fodder - it can hardly touch you, even with its wide range of attacks. Instead of killing it right away, though, bring yourself up to +3 attack with Hone Claws, and then OHKO both it and Komala with your powerful Play Rough attacks. * Mallow (Lush Jungle, Grass-type, Ultra Sun only): Avoid Trevenant - you are only able to 3HKO it with your Shadow Claw, while it can 2HKO you with its own after your Disguise is busted. Shiinotic is, fortunately, easier - a +1 Let's Snuggle Forever has a very high chance to OHKO, and even if you miss it, it'll go down the following turn to any of your attacks. Meanwhile, it can't really touch you - it's Moonblast is only a 3HKO, so as long as you stay wary of its Effect Spore and its Spore attack, you'll be ok. You may want to leave Tsareena to someone else - its Trop Kick can 2HKO, and it even drops your Attack stat, preventing your Leech Life from doing sufficient restoration. * Lana (Lush Jungle, Water-type, Ultra Moon only): Mimikyu can use its +1 Let's Snuggle Forever in order to OHKO either Araquanid or Lanturn, but Mimikyu must stay away from whichever one it didn't hit, because both of them hit for massive amounts of damage. Her Cloyster has far too much defense for the average Mimikyu to handle at all, so keep away from it. * Kiawe (Wela Volcano Park, Fire-type): Arcanine's Intimidate makes it nearly-impossible for Mimikyu to boost itself back up to usable levels before it gets taken down - keep away from it. You may want to equip the Ghostium Z to Mimikyu here, at least temporarily, because a +1 Never-Ending Nightmare has a good chance to OHKO Talonflame, and will certainly OHKO after any Brave Bird recoil. If you don't equip the Ghostium, however, stay away - its Brave Bird will 2HKO. Marowak can OHKO Mimikyu with Shadow Bone, even without holding its Thick Club - stay away from it. * Sophocles (Hokulani Observatory, Electric-type, Ultra Sun only): This fight is bad for Mimikyu in general. Togedemaru just flat-out sucks to fight - it has Iron Barbs and Spiky Shield to wear you down, and its Zing Zap 2HKOs - avoid it. Magnezone's Flash Cannon OHKOs, and Golem's Stone Edge can 2HKO without a crit, and with that attack being a high-critical-rate move, it's a bad idea to go up against it. * Nanu (Aether House, Dark-type, Ultra Moon only): You can safely set up a Hone Claws against Sableye and secure an OHKO the following turn using Play Rough. Play Rough will actually OHKO Absol without a Hone Claws boost, but be careful - Absol's ability is Super Luck, and its Night Slash will 2HKO with or without a crit. A Let's Snuggle Forever coming off of Mimikyu will OHKO Persian, with or without a Hone Claws boost, but be very careful - Persian has a Z-Move as well, and its Black Hole Eclipse can deal up to 85% of Mimikyu's HP in one hit. * Totem Ribombee (Seafolk Village): Totem Ribombee is just far too tough for your Mimikyu - even with a Hone Claws boost, your Z-Move deals only a bit more than half of its HP in damage, while it can 2HKO you with Dazzling Gleam. * Hapu (Exeggutor Island, Ground-type): Your Shadow Claw will 2HKO Hapu's Golurk after a Hone Claws boost, and you outspeed, but once your Disguise is busted, its Shadow Punch has a chance to OHKO. Very dangerous matchup. At +1 Attack, your Let's Snuggle Forever will OHKO Gastrodon, while it isn't able to break a 3HKO with its Muddy Water. Flygon's a Dragon-type, and Mimikyu eats them for breakfast - OHKO it with +1 Play Rough, but be aware that its Earth Power can take out 45% of Mimikyu's HP in one shot. Mudsdale knows Heavy Slam, and it is the heaviest non-Mega/non-Legendary Pokemon in the game - keep Mimikyu as far away from it as possible. * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): Refrain from taking on Crobat - it 2HKOs with Acrobatics once Disguise is busted, and not even your +1 Shadow Claw can properly break 2HKO range. Gladion's Zoroark is easily OHKOed by Play Rough, even without a Hone Claws boost, although the problem lies in the fact that Zoroark is disguised as Lucario, which requires a +1 Let's Snuggle Forever to OHKO. The best plan is to just go all-out and use your Z-Move on the first Lucario you see. Be careful, though, as the Zoroark has a Z-Move, and it has a 30% chance to OHKO Mimikyu with its Black Hole Eclipse. Stay away from Silvally - it is too bulky for your Mimikyu to take on, while its Multi-Attack, regardless of its held Memory, will 2HKO. * Elite Four Molayne (Pokémon League, Steel-type): Sorry, but Mimikyu can do absolutely nothing here without being blatantly outmatched. * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): Armaldo is a horrible matchup - its Rock Blast can break your Disguise and deal damage in the same turn, and when a 3-hit Rock Blast is already a 2HKO, it's just a bad idea to fight it. Cradily, on the other hand, is pretty fun to fight. Use Hone Claws on turn 1, and spam Leech Life until it goes down - whatever damage Cradily causes is immediately patched up by Leech Life. Gigalith will ruin Mimikyu's day pretty quickly with its Iron Head and Sandstorm - stay back. Probopass lacks a Steel-type move, but is still too defensive for Mimikyu to deal with, especially with Sandstorm potentially being up. Lycanroc is just too bulky, even when facing a +1 Let's Snuggle Forever; Lycanroc can tank it and OHKO back in kind with its own Continental Crush Z-Move. * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Banette is scary, as it can OHKO Mimikyu with its Shadow Claw, but Mimikyu has a decent chance to outspeed it, and after a Hone Claws boost, you OHKO it instead - fight it at your own risk. Drifblim's Ominous Wind has a chance to 2HKO Mimikyu, but your +1 Shadow Claw will 2HKO it - again, fight at your own risk. Dhelmise 2HKOs with its Shadow Ball, you 2HKO with your +1 Shadow Claw. Fight at your own risk. Now, Froslass is actually OHKOed by your +1 Shadow Claw, while it can only 2HKO you with Shadow Ball. Just note that it outspeeds and, again, fight it at your own risk. Note that Palossand's Z-Move will certainly OHKO Mimikyu, but you outspeed. If you equip Ghostium Z for this fight and use a +1 Never-Ending Nightmare attack before Palossand can use its own, you will OHKO it. Otherwise, stay away from it. * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): Braviary's Brave Bird has a chance to OHKO Mimikyu once your Disguise is busted, so stay away from it. At +1, your Play Rough will OHKO her Hawlucha, while its Throat Chop and Poison Jab attacks can only 3HKO, so have fun with it. Oricorio is just too strong for Mimikyu - it can confuse you, cut your Attack, and cause a lot of damage with its Revelation Dance. At +1, your Play Rough 2HKOs Mandibuzz, and you outspeed it, while its Brave Bird is stuck in 3HKO range, so that fight is fairly safe as long as you're healed up. A +1 Let's Snuggle Forever will OHKO Toucannon before it can OHKO you with its own Supersonic Skystrike Z-Move, so as long as your Z-Move is still available, feel free to fight it. * Hau (Pokémon League): Shadow Claw has a chance to OHKO Raichu even without a boost, so feel free to either take it down immediately or secure a certain KO while preparing yourself for the rest of the fight with a Hone Claws boost on turn 1. Stay away from all three Eeveelutions - they can all can cut your Attack pretty badly and cause near-fatal damage with their respective STAB attacks. Tauros has Iron Head, which 2HKOs Mimikyu, so stay back from it. Noivern is fairly easy to defeat, fortunately - you 2HKO it with +1 Play Rough, while its Air Slash is stuck at a 3HKO - just remember to heal Mimikyu if it flinched with one of the Air Slashes, since Noivern does outspeed. Crabominable is OHKOed by a +1 Play Rough, but if you don't have a boost, stay away from it, as its Ice Hammer has a chance to OHKO Mimikyu. Decidueye is OHKOed with a +1 STAB Z-Move of your choice, but if you're not boosted or you're not holding a Z-Crystal, stay away from it, as its Spirit Shackle will OHKO Mimikyu. Don't let Mimikyu fight Incineroar, which is bulky enough to take a +1 Let's Snuggle Forever and can OHKO in kind with its own Inferno Overdrive Z-Move. Take great caution if you fight Primarina - while your own +1 Let's Snuggle Forever has a 94% chance to OHKO it, there is still the 6% chance that it will fail to pick up the kill, and in that situation, Mimikyu will be OHKOed by Primarina's Hydro Vortex. * Post-Game: Mimikyu has Swords Dance now! Hooray! Moves After catching Mimikyu, it will know Shadow Sneak, Mimic, Feint Attack, and Charm, all of which will essentially be useless except for Shadow Sneak, which lets Mimikyu pick off weakened targets. However, if you're unfortunate enough to catch a Mimikyu at level 32 or higher rather than one at level 31, Shadow Sneak will be knocked off of its moveset in favor of Slash. Yeah... Anyways, no worries - at level 37, Mimikyu learns Shadow Claw, which should immediately be put onto the moveset, being Mimikyu's best Ghost-type attack. Hone Claws is learned at level 41, which, in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon at least, is Mimikyu's best set-up move due to Swords Dance being pushed to the post-game. At level 46, you learn Play Rough, another necessity, as it is the key to using Mimikyu's exclusive Z-Move. Finally, at level 50, skip out on Pain Split. At Mount Lanakila, you may use the Move Relearner to teach Wood Hammer for a high BP attack at the cost of recoil, or Splash, for the arguable use of its respective Z-Move. On the TM front, Mimikyu learns Leech Life, which provides a very nice source of recovery. One may also find use in Return, which has very nice base power once you get your friendship up. Some status moves which you may potentially use, although are outclassed by other moveset options, include Thunder Wave, Toxic, Substitute, and Protect. Mimikyu was already an excellent Z-Move user in Sun and Moon, but Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon just made it so much better. Shadow Claw and Ghostium Z will still create a nice Never-Ending Nightmare, although Mimikyu gets a new, exclusive toy in the form of the Mimikium Z. Mimikium Z and Play Rough combine to create the powerful Let's Snuggle Forever Z-Move, which is stronger than Twinkle Tackle and even comes before the dreaded Totem Kommo-o. Savage Spinout from Leech Life and Buginium could also work in some situations, but is generally outclassed by Ghostium and Mimikium. Finally, we reach the ultimate Z-Move debate: Z-Splash. A +3 Attack boost sounds very tempting at first glance, and in the right hands, can work to marvelous effect. However, you're sacrificing a potential nuke for a one-time Attack boost, resulting in a wasted moveslot if you're forced to switch, as well as another Pokemon's Z-Move usage for that battle. Personally, I would stick with Hone Claws, as it is much more reliable than Z-Splash proves to be. Recommended moveset: Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Hone Claws, Leech Life / Shadow Sneak / Wood Hammer Recommended Teammates * Fire-types: Fire-types have excellent synergy with Mimikyu, being able to take out Steel-type threats that Mimikyu cannot. Furthermore, Fire-types can take Steel-type attacks which would otherwise spell unfortunate doom for Mimikyu. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Incineroar, Arcanine, Alolan Marowak, Talonflame, Volcarona, Magmortar, Torkoal, Houndoom * Defensive Pokémon: While Mimikyu can take that free hit thanks to disguise, its low HP means that once Disguise is down, Mimikyu won't last too long against other fast sweepers. As such, Mimikyu needs a bulkier Pokémon it can fall back on in case things go south. ** Good Pokémon that fit this decription include, among others: Primarina, Slowbro, Mandibuzz, Florges, Gigalith, Toxapex Mudsdale, Bewear, Clefable, Alolan Golem, Celesteela Other Mimikyu's stats * What Nature do I want? Special Attack is useless on Mimikyu. If you can get an Attack or a Speed-boosting nature, such as Adamant or Jolly, prepare to win. A lot. * How good is Mimikyu in a Nuzlocke? Unfortunately, the transition that Mimikyu goes through from Sun and Moon to Ultra Alola is one step forward, two steps back. Mimikyu having guaranteed attainability thanks to the Totem Stickers really helps out in usability, but it's just scary how many changes can be brought to a Pokemon by the change of one TM. Even though Mimikyu absolutely adores its new Z-Move, which gives it a nearly-flawless matchup against a terrifying Totem Pokemon as well as a powerful option against some other Pokemon, it really misses being able to use Swords Dance. Do not get me wrong, Mimikyu is still very good, and I definitely recommend using it. It just requires a lot more skilled play now in order to keep it alive and kicking butt. * Weaknesses: Ghost, Steel * Resistances: Bug (x0.25) * Immunities: Normal, Fighting, Dragon * Neutralities: Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dark, Fairy Category:Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses